Flaming Siblings
by Xonelel
Summary: Axel's litle sister becomes a nobody and joins the organization! What happens when she goes on crazy adventures with them, and even falls for her brother's best friend?
1. Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xonelel (Namine14): Okay well this is my first Fanfic on my own. Normally I write with my friends! Anyways, this is the story of when Axel's pesky little sister joins Organization XIII. It takes place in Chain of Memories, and I might make a sequel in KH2. Well, anyways, here it is! Oh, and me and my friends Rihx and Kyllex might make cameos. ;)

Rihx and Kyllex: Yay!

NOTE: The beginning is kind of serious, but later chapters will be more funny!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER

Xonelel: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII (Waah) but I DO own Lexa! HEEHEE!

Lexa: I'm doomed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just an average day in Castle Oblivion. Marluxia was sobbing loudly at a certain pyro (who could it be) for burning his flower garden for the 3rd time that week. Axel was laughing so hard that he started choking, and Larxene gave him a jolt to shut him up. He set her hair on fire as a reply, and then a raging battle ensued. Vexen and Marluxia had pulled up chairs and popcorn to watch, with Marluxia wildly cheering for Larxene and Vexen messing with his potions.

Meanwhile, Zexion and Lexaeus were playing Halo 2 in the basement. Whenever Lexaeus lost (Which was every time) he screamed and ran around the room like a rabid monkey before settling down again to play another round.

Yep, an ordinary day. But what was happening outside the castle would change that drastically.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A young teenager stared down at her skate shoes as she walked up the sidewalk following a route to her house. Normally she was very hyper, but she was depressed today and she couldn't figure out why. A warm breeze blew a lock of her bright strawberry blonde hair into her face. Her hair was peculiar, it was waist length with spikes near the end. He bang were very spiky too, they almost covered one of her pale turquoise eyes. She looked up at the twilit sky. Well, of course it would be twilit – she lived in twilight town.

She took a shortcut through and alley, figuring that maybe she would actually get home on time today if she went this way. Her mom was worried sick about her, ever since her older brother had died, so she wanted to at least cut her a little bit of slack. There was a shadowy figure in the alleyway, but the redhead noticed him too slow. A man darted out and grabbed ahold of her. He held up a knife to her neck.

"You'll be with your dear brother very soon," he whispered dangerously in her ear.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When the girl opened her eyes, she was no longer in Twilight Town. She was in another word, if she had a guess. Looking up, she saw a large, teal castle. She knew that she had to go there, because somehow, something had changed inside her. She put her hand up to her heart. There was no beat. The color was drained from her face. She didn't have time to ponder this, because a strange feeling was pulling her towards the castle.

She knocked on the door. After several moments, someone opened the door. It was a woman, with short blonde hair and blonde "antenna" that were sticking out of her hair. At first she sneered at the girl, but after closer inspection, her look turned to one of thought.

"Wow… you look just like… well, never mind. I'm Larxene. I guess I have to take you to Marluxia for inspection." Said Larxene casually, giving the girl a look of contempt as she stepped inside.

"Hey, could you please tell me what's going on here? Who's Marluxia and who do I look like?" Said the girl defiantly.

"You. Are. Dead." Said Larxene slowly. "You came here to join the Organization right?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" yelled the girl.

"Alright, I guess I'll have the 'boss' explain everything." Sighed Larxene.

The two of them, led by Larxene, walked through the halls of Castle Oblivion until they came to some elevators.

"You can't come by portal until you're a certified member," Larxene explained.

After going up the elevators and more walking they came to a large door. When opened it led into a large sort of conference room that was completely white. Axel, Vexen and Marluxia were seated around the large table in it, looking bored. As soon as the girl walked and Axel saw her, he sat bolt upright.

"Oh my god… this is NOT happening!" He groaned. She walked over to him and stared at him as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ael?" She asked, shocked. He gulped and nodded. "So THIS is where my big brother got off to!" She elbowed him in the stomach playfully. "Mom was really sad when you died… now I'm gone too, I guess. By the way, is anyone gonna bother to explain why I'm here? Hmmm? I can't be here if I'm dead, but Ael is, so… I don't know." At this point everyone in the room was looking at the two of them, in all their sibling-ness. Then Larxene burst into laughter.

"Axel? With a little sister? That's crazy! Although I can see the family resemblance." She giggled as the girl gave her a cross look.

"Lea, how did you die?" Axel asked incredulously.

"I don't know, some creep cornered me in an alley and then… it all went black." Lea said, shrugging. "And why is everyone calling you Axel, Ael?"

Marluxia sighed. He figured the explaining should start now. "Ahem." He cleared his throat. "When a person with a strong heart dies, their body that is left behind becomes a nobody. That is a person with no feelings (that's what everyone else thinks) or heart. You died, and like your brother left behind a nobody. Not an underling nobody, but a strong one capable of controlling others. Nobodies like this – like us - created a group called Organization XIII."

"So this castle is come sort of… headquarters for a group of dead people?" giggled Lea.

"No! We aren't dead people we're nobodies!" Marluxia said, getting a little annoyed.

"Okay… and to be in this organization we have to be strong nobodies, have X's in our names and-" she looked around the room "-wear creepy black robes?"

"Actually… that pretty much sums it up." Sighed Vexen (Sorry I was neglecting him! ; ;)

"So, when can I join?" Asked Lea happily.

"Well, we have to change your name first… how about Lexa? It's the opposite of your brother's name." Suggested Larxene.

"All right! Lexa it is!" Chirped Marluxia, snapping out of his serious lecture mode.

"For various reasons I'd like to keep to myself, I already made your robes ahead of time." Said Vexen, and he brought out some neatly folded robes in Lexa's size.

"You can change in the bathroom." Lexa smiled happily at Vexen as she took the robes to put them on. When she came out, Larxene brought over a large mirror.

Lexa looked different as a nobody. Her strawberry blonde hair had deepened to bright red. Two small black upside down teardrops were situated underneath each eye, like her brother. Her eyes had become a very bright shade of turquoise, and she now donned a black robe that fitted her perfectly.

"Oh, forgot to ask – how old are you?" asked Marluxia.

"13." Lexa and Axel said simultaneously.

"Okay, good. That's the last thing I needed to know. Your are no longer Lea of Twilight Town, but Lexa- number XIV of Organization XIII." Said Marluxia solemnly.

"Hey, wait - why aren't you changing the name? There's 14 members now." Inquired Lexa.

"Organization XIII sounds cooler." He replied.

"Okay, Lexa. Welcome to the Organization!"

Lexa grinned and then turned to Axel. "Hey, Axel, guess what?"

"What?" Almost as soon as the word was out of his mouth, Lexa poured a cup of water on his head, flattening his hair. Everyone burst out laughing. _Great,_ he thought, _let the little sister torture begin._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xonelel: I know! Kind of a slow beginning, but it'll get better! Lexa will even meet Sora and all that stuff. Please Review! They are my motivation for writing and I am happy when I get them. )


	2. Chapter 2

Xonelel: Yay Chappie 2! Um… I can't think of anything to say! XP Oh, sorry this chapter is so short! The next one will be longer!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer (by Lexa!)

Lexa: Xonelel doesn't own anything. Not Kingdom Hearts, Organization XIII, or any of the cereal brands mentioned. Yeah. COCOA PUFFS ARE THE BEST THOUGH!

Axel: NO CINAMMON TOAST CRUNCH IS!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa groggily got up and looked around her large, white suite. She had been sleeping in a squishy king sized canopy bed. The previous night had been a blur of new things. But, if she thought about it… she couldn't really remember the old things. She flopped back down on the bed and rolled over. It was 4:30 AM! No wonder she was so tired. Lexa made herself comfortable and started to drift back to dreamland.

A few minutes passed by, and suddenly, Axel burst into the room holding a bugle. He blew a noisy, badly played fanfare that jerked Lexa from her sleep. She sat bolt upright and glared daggers at him. He grinned broadly.

Number 14 began to chase Axel out of her room, yelling at him while he laughed at her expense. She slammed the door in his face and listened so she could make sure he was gone. Then she slipped out of her ducky PJs and into the Org. XIII black robe. After combing her hair (as good as someone who had woken up at 4:30, anyway), she walked groggily down the white halls of Castle Oblivion. After an elevator ride she walked into the kitchen, where everyone else had already started eating breakfast.

Everyone looked the same as Lexa except for Marluxia (he was the "leader" and had to be cheerful to keep everyone else's spirits up) and Axel (because he was hyper after annoying his sister). Lexa grabbed a bowl of cocoa puff and began to eat. Larxene had been dozing in her half-finished cornflakes, which was a pretty funny thing to see. Vexen walked over to Lexa.

"Lexa? We at Castle Oblivion are holding a party in honor of your induction to the Organization XIII." He stated.

"In English?" Lexa retorted, confused at his big words. (o.O)

"It's a 'Welcome to the Organization' party! We're taking everyone away from their current missions to come to it!" explained Marluxia. He clapped excitedly, as if to add to the effect.

"Oh… yay!" chirped Lexa excitedly. Finally she could meet everyone!

"Glad Roxas is coming, I haven't seen him in months!" Exclaimed Axel over his Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"Roxas?" asked Lexa.

"Yeah, he's my best friend." Replied Axel.

"Well… I can't wait to meet him!" said Lexa, wondering what Roxas looked like.

"Oh my, you haven't even gotten your weapons yet, have you?" asked Vexen in a troubled voice.

"Um… I don't think so…" said Lexa.

"Just concentrate on your strength. Think of power, of revenge, of anything that would convince you to fight."

Lexa closed her eyes. She started searching inside herself for the thing she'd need to summon her weapons. Looking far away, she saw a spark. A tiny flame. Her hand reached out to touch it, and it grew larger into a raging fire. Suddenly she felt warm metal in her hands. She opened her eyes and she was holding two very peculiar things.

The handles looked like mini chakrams, and a small red blade came out of each handle. They were twin daggers.

"HEY YOU COPIED ME!" Axel yelled angrily, summoning his chakrams and showing them to her. She smiled.

"No, they're different: mine are cooler."

"Why, you little-" He almost threw a chakram at her, but Marluxia held up a hand.

"Save all this excitement for the party, guys!" Axel threw a dirty look at her, but then put his weapons away. Lexa did the same. She couldn't' be bothered to fight now, she had to start planning the party!

_I'm really curious about this Roxas… who is he? Hopefully he isn't as obnoxious as my brother._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okies, review please! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Xonelel: Um… Yay for third chappies! The party is in the next chapter, this one's kind of an… intermission. This chapter is also /romance in the category. Yes, Rihx, you read that right.

Lexa: why is there romance in the chapter?

Xonelel: You'll find out soon enough. ;)

Lexa: I don't like that wink.

Rihx: EWW! I HATE ROMANCE!

Xonelel: P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer (by Axel!)

Axel: Um… Xonelel doesn't own anything. I LIKE TO BURN STUFF!

Everyone else: WE KNOW!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa flopped down on her bed. It had been a long day! The day before parties was always hectic, though, especially when last minute shopping had to be done. Now that all the decorations, food and outfits were bought, everything was ready. Yep, you guessed it- the party was formal dress. No black robes here! Lexa was very excited for the coming day, she couldn't wait to meet the rest of the Organization XIII. After changing into her Pjs, she went to sleep.

Some of the members arrived that night, while others arrived later. Lexa woke up at about 2:00 to hear voices chatting downstairs. On the 13th floor. Although her Pjs consisted of some flannel short shorts and a belly tank, she figured no one was going to see her, so she made a dark portal and went though.

Lexa had teleported behind a large white pillar and was peeking around it. Axel was talking (hyperactively for this hour) to a boy about her age. He had blonde spiky hair and was smiling. Lexa flushed. He had a very cute smile. Shaking her head to stop staring at him, she listened to their conversation.

"So, guess what Roxas? We have a new member. And guess who it is."

"Who?"

"MY STUPID LITTLE SISTER!"

"Hmm… well, she can't be all that bad."

"Oh, believe me, she is. You'll hate her."

Lexa made a mental note to play the nastiest prank ever on her brother for that crack.

"By the way, would your sister be the girl that is spying on us from behind that pillar?" Roxas asked mildly. Axel swirled around and saw his sister, whose face now matched her hair.

"Um… hi." She said, shakily. Roxas outstretched his hand towards her.

"Welcome to the organization, number 14." He said, grinning at her. Lexa smiled weakly and shook his hand.

"I guess we can chat in more… proper clothes at the party tomorrow." He remarked. She blushed as he gestured towards her more-revealing-than-she-wanted-them-to-be-right-now Pjs. After a little while of uncomfortable silence, Lexa said something.

"Er… I'll just… gobacktobednow." She said the last part rather quickly as she conjured up a portal and raced through. Roxas shot a puzzling glance at Axel, who shrugged. Then he grinned.

"Maybe she's been sniffing pixie sticks?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa was totally confused. He was her brother's friend. Little sisters are NOT supposed to like their brother's friends! So why did she? Her mind was spinning: Did she really like him? Was she fooling herself? Maybe it's because she was waltzing around in her Pjs, and she just felt too revealed. Yeah, that was why she was blushing so much. It didn't have anything to do with him, or his hair, or his smile, or his eyes…Trying to counter all her mixed feelings, she went back to sleep. The party was tomorrow morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See that little button down there? I would be so happy if you pressed it. D


	4. Chapter 4

(Namine14 Xonelel for people who don't already know by now. :P)

Xonelel: Well, Here's the nice medium long party chappie for ya! Sorry for the wait, lots of stuff going on.

Lexa: ((clears throat))

Xonelel: Oh yeah! Um, More Roxas X Lexa fluff in this one. I'm thinking of changing the genre to romance. If you could message me after the chapter, let me know if this should take the silly/some romance route that it's going right now or less silly/more romance. Or should there be no romance entirely. You can put your opinion on a review too, either one works.

Lexa: You talk waaaaaay too much. Just say "Enjoy the chapter!"

Xonelel: WELL… yeah I do, Oh, and enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't and never wil own Kingdom Hearts of any of the characters in it. :(

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small bathroom's mirror was fogged up with steam coming from the shower. Sweet smelling bubbles wafted out occasionally, probably from Lexa's hair shampoo. The party was that very day, and she had to be completely ready for it.

The second she was out of the shower, Lexa started working on her almost completely unmanageable hair while it was still wet. She had managed to put it up in a massy bun on top of her head, with a couple locks of spiky red hair trailing out. She sprayed some hairspray on It to make sure that it stayed put, and then went on to put on her dress.

She double checked to make sure that the door was locked, then removed the towel wrapped around her and slipped into a beautiful gown that she had picked out of her wardrobe. It zipped up smoothly, and Lexa surveyed herself in the mirror.

The dress flowed down past her ankles and it dragged the floor. It was made of elegant sliver satin and was strapless, save for a wispy scarf like material that hugged her upper arms. The part below her belly was layed outwards, tiers of fabric that covered her legs.

"Wow, not bad for a group of dead people to have in their closet." Lexa said, grinning as she did a silly little twirl. In mid twirl a very frazzled Larxene teleported into the room. Her hair had not been done yet, Lexa had never seen her like this. It was curly. Larxene had ringlets of blonde hair that only went halfway down her neck. She had both hands behind her back and a strained expression on her face,

Larxene noticed Lexa's shocked look at her hair.

"Yeah yeah, I know my hair looks weird when it's not styled. I'm not done getting ready. But could you PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE help me zip up my dress?" said the distressed Larxene. Lexa walked behind her and forcefully yanked the zipper up, if only to stop the blondes whining, which was almost as bad as her insults. Lexa and Larxene were on reasonably good terms, however, and she straightened up right away after the zipper had been zipped, with not a single snide comment.

"I think your hair looks really nice that way!" pointed out Lexa as Larxene took out a bottle of hair gel out of nowhere and squirted a large amount into her hand. She paused at Lexa's comment.

"Really? You think so? Should I wear it to the party like this?"

"Heck yes! You gel and straighten your hair every day?"

"Ayup."

"Woa- Hey, what kind of word is that?" Lexa giggled.

"I dunno, I guess it just kind of slipped out." Tears were spontaneously brimming her eyes.

"Larxene, what the heck is going on here? You NEVER act like this. You never ask anyone for help, you never, well, would let your hair down in public. You're just being weird, what's your problem?" Larxene winced slightly at Lexa's bluntness.

"Well, I used to have a little brother. When I wasn't a nobody. He was the sweetest little boy, and only about 3 years old. He always said he liked my curly hair, and instead of saying yes, he would say 'ayup'. I loved that little kid so much, so after he died, I guess I sort of went sadist then. Some emo too, but mostly sadist. Today's the day he died."

"Are you serious? That is like the saddest story I've ever heard." Lexa said, feeling sorry for Larxy.

"So I guess, today, I'll just act the way I did back then. My old self. But tomorrow, it's back to Larxene the sadistic princess!" Said Larxene, grinning wider than Lexa had ever seen her grin. Of course, she usually never smiled, but that was beside the point.

"Well, The party's in 5 minutes, see you there!" Happy Larxene chirped as she teleported out of the room.

Lexa looked over to the corner of her room, almost quivering with anticipation, at a black velvet box the length of a piece of paper in the corner of the room. Now that Larxene was gone, she could open it.

Xemnas had given it to her, saying not to open it until the party. Lexa slowly cracked open the box, and there, nestled in the black silk, was a beautiful tiara. It was fairly small, and very delicate looking, with bits of silver intertwining to form ornate designs. The best part, however, were the letters XIV engraved in the silver and then filler with diamonds in the center of the headpiece. Lexa squealed with delight and put it on. Without hesitation, she opened up a portal and teleported to the party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was, in effect, off the hook. Xigbar and Xaldin were laughing maniacally next to the neon sign that read "Dunk Xemnas!", and they were repeatedly throwing/shooting their weapons at the targets that dunked Xemnas over and over. He sputtered water when he was put back up and managed a "Let'sallwelcomeLexa,number14theneworganizationmember!" before he was dunked again. Lexa shrugged. It was good enough for her. She surveyed the rest of the room, where several different things were going on.

Lexaeus was on a raving drunk rage, screaming "I HATE YOU ZEXION!" while chasing an indifferent Zexion around the room. This was the outcome of too many drinks, and Zexion expressing his anger the Xemnas had paired him with an idiot like Lexaeus in earshot of him. Who knew the "silent hero" could hear so well.

Meanwhile, Marluxia, Vexen, Saix, and Larxene were having a discussion.

" I really think it would bring out the feminine side of our members!" argued the happy Larxene (which is what I will refer to her during her non sadist day).

"Absolutely not. NOBODY would be caught dead wearing that." Retorted Vexen.

" I would!" piped up Marluxia, grinning. "I'm all for it!"

"Would you please just shut up, all of you. Xemnas will never allow it." Said Saix, who was like a walking Organization XIII rulebook.

" Oh, come onnnnnn!" The savage nymph put on a puppy dog eyes expression as she gestured towards the object of argument: bright pink Organization XIII robes.

"Oh, I can't work with this. I'm quitting if this is ever accepted." Spat Vexen bitterly as he walked away. Saix, sighing, ran off to the Dunk Xemnas booth to confirm with the superior that the robe idea was insane. Marluxia started whimpering and running around randomly, and Happy Larxene shrugged and sat down to await Saix's report.

Luxord, suffering from a poker withdrawal, was panicking slightly. He had asked almost everybody, and no one would gamble with him. They were all too aware that he would only take their money if they tried. Unable to think of anything, Luxord curled up on the floor and began to suck his thumb in the fetal position.

Saix was attempting to talk to Xemnas over his constant dunkings.

" Absolutely not! That's a " –SPLASH "PICKLE!"- "terrible idea. Tell her that for me, won't you? And also, This" – SPLASH "PICKLE!"- "party's getting out of hand! You know what to" – SPLASH "PICKLE!"– "do. We can spare Axel if it helps everyone else."

Saix nodded, a look of reverence in his eyes at Xemnas's awesome decision making. (If you have read the Harry Potter series, the way Percy worships Barty Crouch, that's kind of like how Saix is acting right now.) He shot a cross look at Xigbar, who kept interrupting. He walked over to Happy Larxene, a look of rapt expectancy on her face.

"The superior says no, although it was hard to hear him over Xigbar's screaming."

"Ah… He's STILL obsessed with that word?" Happy Larxene asked incredulously. Right on cue, a spazzy scream of "PICKLE!" could be heard from Xigbar's location across the room. Said surfer dude started twitching and muttering it under his breath. Happy Larxene chuckled. Marluxia was not about to give up, new pink uniforms, and a fresh argument started up.

Axel was attempting to do karaoke with Demyx on accompaniment with his sitar, but it was going badly. He sounded terrible, but the only member of the audience, Roxas, was listening with such an expression of polite interest on his face that the best fried ever would be proud. This, of course, was where Lexa chose to sit. Noticing Lexa, Roxas turned to her.

"Have you seen Namine?" He asked her. Lexa was slightly put off by this comment,.

"Um, I don't think so. She said she wasn't attending the party, because it was for Organization members only, and she felt that she wasn't important enough to come." She lied quickly. Roxas frowned.

" Well, if you see her, tell her I was hoping she'd be here… by the way, your dress looks really nice." Lexa flushed a deep red.

" What is it?" Asked Roxas. "Is something wrong?"

_Man, how clueless can you be? At least he doesn't know I like him yet… or does he? _Lexa's head was swirling with thoughts, but she shook her head and replied. "Nothing."

He leaned his head near her ear. "Can I have a word with you… in private…?" he whispered. A shocked look passed over Lexa.

"O-of course!" Roxas grabbed her arm lightly and dragged her to a nearby bathroom. He closed the door.

"Listen, I know you've been hitting on me."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah, you're lousy at keeping secrets. You wear your emotions on your sleeve." He grinned broadly while Lexa laughed. At least she didn't have to be so uptight about him being around.

"Thing is, I like you. BUT, I also like Namine, and I've know her longer, you understand. I'm thinking of asking her out, but I just… I don't know if she likes me back or not."

"Oh really?" Lexa said coldly.

"But, you know, I KNOW you like me back now. Right? You're not lying are you?"

"Oh, NO!" Lexa realized how overdramatically happy her voice sound. She cleared her throat.

"Um, I mean, no."

"Good." Roxas leaned closer to her, and Lexa wondered if he was going to do what she thought he was going to do, when all of a sudden the door of the bathroom opened with a bam, and a crazed Axel grinned at them.

"PANCAKES!" He yelled.

"Crap, Saix must've made pancakes to calm everyone down." Roxas muttered angrily. "They have weird drowsiness inducing powers, but on Axel they do the opposite. Makes him hyperer than a hippo on an animal rights protest."

Lexa was relieved and sad at the same time. Her initial thoughts on her brother finding her and Roxas in a bathroom were mortifying, but since her brother was "drugged" by Saix's pancakes, he probably didn't know what was going on anyways. She let out a deep sigh of relief. Roxas followed Axel out of the room, and so did she.

They walked into the party room to find members strew about, on the floor or in chairs, either sleeping, eating more pancakes, or just looking sleepy. Axel was bouncing off the walls, screaming uncontrollable gibberish, and Zexion, who the pancakes didn't affect, was leaning against the wall looking bored.

"Well, Party's over, I guess."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xonelel: OK, time to review people! ((pokes review button)) and remember what I said about the direction this story's going to go… It's up to you, readers!


	5. Chapter 5

Xonny: Hey everybody! Wow, I can't believe I'm already on chapter 5! I honestly can say I don't know how long this fic is going to last, probably over 15 chapters at least. But thanks for the feedback, for those of you that voted last chappie, I think this story is going to be about 65 humor, 35 romance, but more or less depending on the chapter. Yup. So, enjoy the ficcy:3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...So just remember what's on your cue card and you should be good." Explained Demyx, handing Lexa a notecard. It had been a few days since the party, and Lexa had been given her first mission.

"Remind me again why I'm working with you?" Lexa asked him exasperatedly, tucking the notecards into her pocket.

"Well, I'm so annoying that none of the other members want to be with me, and since you're the least senior Xemnas forced you to! I'm so excited that I have a partner! HOORAY!" Demyx yelled happily. And so Lexa climbed into Demyx's blue fish shaped (and really nerdy) Gummi ship and they headed off to the Olympus coliseum. Demyx was singing off key Disney songs along the way. _You'd think practicing the sitar all the time would prevent you from being musically challenged, _thought Lexa on the flight, covering her ears and groaning as the Melodious Nocturne burst into the chorus of "I just can't wait to be king". _This is gonna be a looong mission._

(A/N: This fic won't really follow the plot of KH2 or COM, so Sora's not anywhere right now. ..)

The Gummi ship touched down at their destination and the two Organization members hopped out. They were in a dreary, dark place with occasional pools of a strange green substance scattered throughout the caverns. Lexa shivered.

"Eww, what is this stuff? Water gone noxious waste?" She prodded a puddle of the stuff close by with a stick, and it jiggled like jell – o.

"All water is good water. That is a fact if you're going to work with me." Said Demyx firmly. An evil grin spread over Lexa's face. She burst into song, eager to annoy Demyx as much as he had to her.

(This song is from The Waterboy (a movie). I don't own it! I don't own Gatorade either)

"_Water sucks!_

_It really, really sucks!_

_Water sucks! _

_It really, really sucks-"_

"NO IT DOESN'T! WATER ROCKS YOUR SOCKS OFF AND YOU KNOW IT!" Interrupted a furious Demyx.

" My element is fire! I HATE WATER! I really like Gatorade better." yelled Lexa, and she took out a mini Gatorade the color of her hair from her pocket and took a drink. Demyx's face now matched the color of the Gatorade as well.

"H2O!"

"Gatorade!" Lexa taunted, almost choking from trying not to laugh.

Suddenly, a cry of "LEXA! I'M GONNA FRIGGEN KILL YOU!" was heard from far away. Lexa started laughing really hard, and Demyx just looked confused.

"What was that?"

"Oh, just my brother. I took Axel's last red Gatorade! Hee hee… If he doesn't get his Gatorade every day he gets really mad. So of course I took it!" Said Lexa gleefully.

"Hey, can we skip this whole water sucks ordeal? I'll make it up to you!" pleaded Demyx. Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"How?" Demyx summoned his sitar and played a few chords. The weird green stuff in the puddle next top them was moving. It rose up from the ground and began to shape itself into a… kitten. Lexa squealed and picked it up. It felt soft, almost like a real kitten! Except it was green, and it's eyes were a pale, almost clear blue.

"Wow! Thanks Demyx! I swear, I will never make fun of you again!" said Lexa happily.

"So truce?"

"Truce. But please, please, PLEASE don't sing around me!"

"Oh… alright…" Demyx grumbled. Lexa was still distracted by her kitten. It was mewing happily and pawing at her fingers.

"I dunno what to name you. You kind of look like you're made of Jelly, so I'll name you Jelly!" Lexa used her firey powers to conjure a kitty bag that she could carry around Jelly with. It was black with flames on it. She placed Jelly carefully inside, then turned to Demyx.

"So, what's our mission?"

"Well, we came to kill Hercules. Xemnas had a favor he owed Hades, so that's our mission."

"Okay let's go!" said Lexa. And with that, she and Demyx set off into the Labyrinth – like Underworld. They reached the center where a very depressed Hercules was sitting on the edge of the gray platform near the boats to the Underdrome, dangling his feet over the green water/stuff and looking emo. The two black-cloaked teenagers looked around to make sure the coast was clear. It was, and they snuck up on Hercules, only to be found out early due to a particularly loud meow from Jelly. Lexa tried to hush her, but it was too late, and Herc turned his head.

"Um… hey." Lexa said, looking at the notecard behind her back. This is what it said.

Demyx stays bak wile Lexa gose and pratneds to be emo lik Hercules, then ses sumthing stoopid that will mak Herc comet sewiside bi jumpeeng intu the watur.

It took Lexa a few minutes just to understand the untidy scrawl, and she stared at the illegible words until Hercules began to peek over her shoulder out of curiosity. She hastily put away the notecard before he could read it – if he could read it – and put on her most emo look and turned sullenly to face Herc.

"So, yeah. OMG LOOK ITS YOUR GIRLFRIEND SHE'S DROWNING IN THE GREN STUFF!" yelled Lexa. Herc whirled around to see Megara drowning, which was actually an illusion made by Demyx out of the green water. Without thinking Hercules dove in the water. And he died because it's highly toxic to humans. Demyx and Lexa celebrated, then opened a portal to go back to castle Oblivion. It remains a mystery as to why they took a Gummi ship there in the first place, and I doubt we'll ever know.

(mini quiz! How many s are in that line? Put it in your review! )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xonelel: Okies! I'm in a writing mood, so you may get an update sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

Xonelel: Okay, so I've decided that this story will take place entirely outside of the regular Kingdom Hearts storyline. Which means no Sora unless I decide to put him in, and no Roxas moving to twilight town.

I'm not even going to do a disclaimer… hehe. Oh yeah, I don't own cocoa puffs. I'm not going to say I don't own KH, because everyone knows that and it's annoying. . 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa was walking back down the twisting white corridors of Castle Oblivion, walking towards a certain blonde person's room. She had to get to the bottom of something.

"Namine? Hello?" She asked as she rapped on the door to the white room.

"Come in," replied a sweet sounding voice. Lexa walked inside and took a seat near Namine, who was busily engrossed in her drawings.

"Hey Namine… do you… uh…" Lexa tried to start. "DoyoulikeRoxas?"

"Excuse me?" Namine looked up from her sketch.

"Roxas!" Lexa clarified. "Do you like him?"

"No…" Namine said. Her face wasn't turning red or anything, so Lexa could safely assume that she was telling the truth.

"Really!" Lexa's face brightened. "Wait, then who DO you like?"

Now Namine's face was red.

"Well, uh, he's really cool," She started. _Staller!_ Lexa thought, grinning.

"C'mon, you can tell me!"

"Axel could never keep a secret, how do I know you will?"

Lexa's face went a little stony. "I am not my brother. I never was, I never will be."

Thankfully, Namine recognized the sincerity behind these words. "I like Riku." Her face became pinker still.

"Riku?" Lexa asked incredulously. "That guy that hung out with Sora until he went to the dark side and blah blah blah?" Namine nodded.

"Cool! I promise I won't tell as long as you don't tell my brother about Roxas." Lexa added.

"Agreed," Namine agreed and with that, Lexa gave a cheery wave and left the room.

Little did she know that somebody was watching her (dun dun DAAAH!).

Lexa walked down the kitchen for a quick snack. She deserved something good after her first mission! After looking carefully, she decided to have some yummy cocoa puffs. She felt a tap on her shoulder as she took down the box. Almost dreading who it was, she spun around. There stood her brother, grinning cockily.

"Lexa, how'd you like hanging out in a bathroom with Roxas at the party?"

"Hey, we didn't do anything! And I thought you were incapacitated!" Lexa said, anger flaring up in her eyes.

"Sure, I was hyper, but that doesn't mean I can't remember things. I memorize them. Got it memorized?" Axel said, grinning even broader still. He took out some photographs of Roxas and Lexa in the bathroom looking confusedly at him when he had opened the door.

"Who took those?" Lexa asked furiously.

"Demyx. He was standing behind me, but no one noticed him busily snapping as we were yapping."

Lexa's temper had almost reached boiling point. _Just keep calm, Lexa, keep calm._ She kept telling herself. In an attempt to annoy her brother entirely, she turned back to the counter and took out a bowl, and began to pour herself some cocoa puffs. But none came out.

"Oops, did I forget to mention that I 'accidentally' threw all of your favorite cereal out the window earlier? Sorry." But he did not look at all sorry. Lexa wheeled around to face her brother. She looked livid.

"Okay, you mess with my social life, you embarrass me, and you take strange photo's for blackmail use or whatever. I can deal. But when you mess with me cereal, THAT'S WHEN I GET ANGRY!" Axel was not scared at all of the angry words his younger sister yelled at him.

"Oh, almost forgot," Axel said, taking out a water balloon. "This is for you." And he threw it in her face and skipped out of the room. Lexa screamed bloody murder and summoned her daggers. She was on fire. Literally. Her entire body was engulfed with flames, and her eyes were almost glowing red. With one more cry, she launched after her brother.

"THAT'S FOR THE GATORADE, SUCKA!" He yelled over his shoulder.

At that very moment, Roxas was walking down the hallway to the kitchen, oblivious to the confrontation until he saw Axel skipping very fast and humming merrily down the hall.

"Hey Ax-"

"Can't talk right now, gotta run!" He said as he passed his very confused friend. Roxas soon saw the reason when a furious, flaming Lexa came charging down the hall after him. He didn't even bother trying to greet her; she seemed too interested in killing her brother at the moment. Roxas sighed and decided to let them continue their spat on their own.

Axel had ran into his room and flung the door shut. "Girls aren't allowed in guys' rooms!" He sang tauntingly as Lexa let out another cry of frustration. She took her dagger and hurled it at the door, it left a small slit shaped hole.

"You're not off the hook, y'know." She hissed through the crack. Then, still fuming, she walked back towards the hallway to her room in a huff. She started to calm down the farther she walked, and soon she was pretty close to her room, and she was back to her old self. The flames had died down… for now.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Wha-" But before Lexa could say anything, a hand covered her mouth.

"I've been watching you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xonny: The stalker shows themselves! ((gasp)) But you don't get to find out who it is until the next chapter! XD I'm so evil… Muahahaha!

Everyone: NOOOO!


	7. Chapter 7

Xonelel: I don't think sorry is good enough for how long I've made you guys wait… but SORRY!!!! I really have been so busy this summer and with school and social life and everything, it's been really chaotic!! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME! Hopefully you will be expecting more updates from me soon! Enjoy this extra long/random chappie! PLUS a short story at the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, I do own Lexa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa looked aghast at the stranger who had pulled her into a back hallway. He was wearing a black coat, but she could tell that he wasn't from the Organization. She couldn't sense the same nobody-ness that everyone else in the castle had…it was hard to describe. She couldn't speak, since his glove was currently muffling her mouth, but if she could talk surprised profanities would probably be spilling from her mouth, and she didn't swear unless she had a very good reason.

Once he had dragged her down the dead-end hall far enough, he pushed her against the wall.

"What the-" Lexa was about to say, but the figure shushed her. He took off his hood, revealing spiky silver hair.

"R-Riku?" She merely stared at him, dumbfounded. _What the heck is he doing in the castle?_

"Lexa." He said back, nodding his head.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to see you. I couldn't just hide any longer, Lexa. I love you. Ever since I saw you in twilight town the day you were attacked. I tried to stop him, really I did. But… he's still inside me. Ansem. He was the one that turned you into a nobody." Randomly spoiling the moment Riku reached out his arm to her, like his trademark towards Sora. Lexa stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA you are SO FUNNY! No, seriously, why are you here?"

"Not kidding." Riku said solemnly, his eyes never leaving hers. Lexa's smile faltered.

"So you're telling me that you liked me… but you were the one that turned me into a nobody? And why do you NOT like Namine because she's the one that likes you and I'm not!" Lexa stuttered, realizing she shouldn't have said that out loud. "Well at least any one of the random fangirls who are obsessed with you would do! Why me?"

"You seem so untamable, unreachable, yet you're right there. It's… sexy."

"Eww. Okay, numero uno, I like Roxas so back off buddy! Just go to Namine so Roxas can get over her and everyone's happy!" Lexa pouted, and with that, she turned around and stalked down the hallway.

Why do I have to be involved in this? I like Roxas, who likes me and Namine, who likes Riku, who likes me! WHAT THE HECK! Lexa ran over the situation in her mind as she thought about what was going on. Stupid soap opera love squares! At least a triangle wasn't as complicated!

Suddenly she saw her brother round the corner, and he froze and stared at her, waiting for a reaction. She still hadn't forgiven him for the cocoa puffs incident.

"Lexa, don't do it!" Axel warned. "DON'T DO IT!" Lexa's face was growing red with anger again. Then she took out her daggers, swirled them around and sent fire rings out at Axel that encircled his body trapping him. Lexa may not be as strong as him with fire normally, but when angry she was a killer.

"I've got someone I want you to meet!" Lexa sneered.

"I hop it's not who I think it is!" Axel moaned as she grabbed his hood and yanked him down the hall.

"DEMYX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Axel yelled as the blonde, delighted by Lexa's request, had conjured water clones that were throwing themselves at Axel and dousing him, as well as throwing the odd water balloon.

Lexa smirked and yelled "That's what you get!"

Suddenly an obviously drunk Saix opened the door, claymore in hand and looking as berserked as ever. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Then Demyx screamed "RUN, RUN AWAY!!!!" and he, Lexa and the soaked Axel began sprinting down the hall as Saix roared and flew after them. Larxene was in the hallway, and her eyes widened as she saw the stampede of people coming towards her dangerously fast. Axel ran into her and they collapsed in a pile on the floor, dodging Saix as he continued the chase after Demyx and Lexa, who zoomed into a nearby room leaving him running after no one.

"Eww Axel you're all wet!" screeched Larxene. They were in a very awkward position, so Larxene immediately shoved Axel off and began raining down lightning onto him.

"WWWWHHHHY MEE???" Axel yelled in despair as the electricity charged through the water that still covered his body, burning him to a crisp. Defeated, he keeled over on the floor. Larxene picked him up and grinned.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." She said softly, and she lugged him off towards it.

Meanwhile, Demyx and Lexa had stopped in a room that was usually empty, since the Organization was only 13 members, they had a huge castle and several empty bedrooms. However, this one was occupied.

"Who the heck are you?" Demyx questioned the guy. He was wearing a black Organization robe just like all the others. He removed his hood and Lexa froze.

"Kixur. I'll be staying with your Organization temporarily." He explained, but anyone would recognize that mop of spiky white hair anywhere.

"Um we should leave him to unpack," Lexa said, and she pulled Demyx out of the room.

"You know him?" Demyx questioned.

"Oh, nononononono! He just, uh looks like someone I know." Lexa replied hastily. Demyx gave her a confused look but shrugged.

"Well I better head back and clean back the mess I left. But that sure was fun!" He grinned and set back off for his room. Lexa decided to go play with Jelly for a little bit.

"Schrabberblah!" Zexion stated fiercely.

"Indundokumi!" Yelled Vexen.

"Heffalump!" Zexion again.

"Hey, isn't that a creature from Winnie the Pooh?" Asked Vexen.

"Um…. Yeah maybe!"

"I LOVE WINNE THE POOH!"

"ME TOO!"

"I guess we can end this mindless gibberish war." Vexen replied.

"Yeah, we both like Winnie the Pooh so that counts for stupid points against both of us. I guess we both are the smartest here! It took us 3 days to find something actually dumb." Zexion added. Their pointless stupid battle over, they decided to discuss quantum physics.

Xaldin was being run over by angry fans of Kingdom Hearts, who were yelling things like "take that" and "Oh sure, I can beat you NOW" and "This is for Mickey!" When all of a sudden Lexaeus appeared and scared away everyone with his big giant tomahawk.

"We unloved members must stick together, I'm sure we have fangirls out there somewhere." Said Lexaeus empathetically, and Xaldin got up, dusted himself off, and nodded. Together they went to the superior to suggest the idea that had appeared in their brains simultaneously. Thus, Xemnas allowed them to go on a journey to find their fangirls.

"Play Banana Soup? WITH YOU? As if," Xigbar scoffed, looking at Luxord reproachfully.

(A/N the name of the game is BS, the swear word, but I prefer these alternatives XD)

"I'd rather chop down a tree with my scythe, and I love plants!" agreed Marluxia. Luxord looked down sadly.

"No one even gives me a chance anymore!"

"Yeah, that's because we know that we'll lose at Beef Sucks!" Marluxia retorted.

"I'll play Baloney Sandwich!" Chimed in Lexa, who had found her way over to the strange gathering.

"Well, it would be more fun with more people still." Said Luxord stubbornly.

"How about… loser has to do any Truth or Dare the winners decide!" Xigbar exclaimed!

"OH, I'm IN!" Marluxia had a devilish grin on his face, his pink hair seemed to curl like the Grinch.

"Now this is getting interesting!" Luxord declared proudly, handing out the cards

Everyone began to play, with the pile growing larger, then Lexa was caught cheating.

"BS!" Luxord yelled. Lexa scowled and added the pile to her hand. A while later Xigbar was caught, then Luxord, then Xigbar again, and again, and again. Then Lexa. And in the end… Xigbar lost. Marluxia towered over him, grinning, then he began to whisper to Luxord and Lexa, whose eyes widened. They were grinning.

"I think I'm in a pickle." Xigbar declared.

Xonelel: I think Xigbar is a really awesome, under appreciated character with some great quotes! Remember, Xiggy day is coming up on 2/2/07! As if! In a Pickle! Dude! Hey a Burrito! YOU GET THE PICTURE! Anyways, what will happen? How is Riku going to fit in with the Organization? What's with this love square? What is Marluxia planning for poor Xiggy? Is Axel okay? I like asking questions?

AND NOW FOR THE SHORT STORY!!!

The Organization meets Balthier, the most awesomest sky pirate from FFXII!!!

(Quick description for those who don't know him – British accent, tight black leather pants, piraty loose shirt, partner in crime is a Viera (bunny girl) named Fran who wears very little clothing, and is TOTALLY awesome. I'll TRY to keep him in character.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh… where am I?" The brunette looked around. He appeared to be in front of an eerie white castle, with a creepy heart shaped moon.

"I wonder if there's treasure inside… well, here goes!" He said cheerfully, cocking his gun and charging up the steps. He shot down all the lesser nobodies that attempted to bar his path.

"That's how it's done." He said smugly, looking backwards at all the bodies piling up. He rounded a corner and ran into Namine, who stared at him.

"Who… are you?"

"Why, my name is Balthier. And what would the name of the beautiful young lady be?" He asked her, taking her hand and kissing it. Namine stiffened and blushed, and replied "N-N-Namine."

"Where exactly are we, if you may,"

"Um, The Castle that never was."

"Strange name… not understandable, really."

"That's what everyone says! Stupid Xemnas naming his stupid stuff…"

"This Xemnas, is he your leader?" Balthier questioned. Namine nodded. "I'd like to meet him… would you kindly take me there?"

"Of course! Anything for you, uh, Balthier." Namine sighed.

"Right then, lead the way" he made a big dramatic gesture of bowing and falling behind her that she burst out laughing. He grinned his trademark roguish grin and followed her down the hall. Roxas was in a room nearby watching the whole thing, grinding his teeth together. Axel was with him.

"Cheer up, eh Roxy? He can't be all that bad, in fact he seems pretty cool! Especially with the ladies." Axel added.

"If that was supposed to help me, it didn't work." Roxas snarled. "You'll be worried as soon as he meets Larxene, you'll see." Axel's face snapped to a serious expression.

"No way, she TOTALLY digs me! In that 'I-hate-you-let-me-kill-you-hey-you're-pretty-cute' kinda way."

"We'll see about that." Said Roxas, as they silently followed Balthier and Namine down the hall. Of course, they had to pass more rooms to get to Xemnas's Office that shouldn't be there but is.

"Hey, what's up?" Asked Kixur, walking with the two guys.

"We're following this guy that all the girls are falling over!" Roxas said nervously, Namine was laughing at all of his jokes! Problem was, so was Roxas.

"Hmm, well I doubt Lexa or Larxene will fall for it." Kixur murmured.

Almost at that moment Lexa popped out of the hallway.

"Ah, another lovely lady to join our escort! Your name?" Balthier cooed. Lexa blushed. Roxas slapped his forehead and Kixur growled.

Soon a drooling Lexa was "helping" Namine take Balthier to Xemnas.

"Watch it buddy- hello who are you?" Larxene asked when Balthier bumped into her.

"So sorry. Would you care to accompany us to find your apparent 'leader'?" Balthier asked , and Larxene melted.

"Of course, anything for you! wait, what's your name."

"Balthier."

"Ah. Baaaaaalthiierrrrrrrr" Larxene, Lexa and Namine said in unison. By now the three boys were boiling.

"Ball-The ear!" Roxas attempted to butcher the name, but it only sounded stupid.

Kixur was seething, plotting several unprintable situations, all of which involved him sending Balthier to a painful and dramatic death… of darkness. Of course co written by Ansem.

Axel couldn't take it any longer. He ran up to Balthier and yelled "Get away from Larxene!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize she was taken." Balthier replied coolly.

"I'm not!" Larxene yelled, glaring at Axel.

"Namine's taken too!" Yelled Roxas.

"So is Lexa!" joined Riku.

"Well, how about we have a contest, eh? To see which one the ladies favor."

"All right you're on!"

"One representative from each team. 6 girls as judges, 3 I know, 3 you know. We'll see who wins." Balthier explained.

"I'll do it!" said Axel bravely, stepping up.

They went into a big giant room and 3 girls magically appeared. Fran, Ashe, and Penelo, all from Ivalice where Balthier was from. Penelo was a perky girl with blonde pigtails, Fran was a quiet Viera, and Ashe was a determined princess. Namine, Larxene and Lexa were placed on a judges table with them, and the contest began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xonelel: Short story to be finished in next chappie! Sort of a FFXII/KH crossover, I guess… oh well! It's fun to write!! YAY


End file.
